Fighting Fate
by fightingpassion
Summary: Jean is back and is shocked to see that everything has changed; with the power of the phoenix inside of her will she fight her best friend to get logan. Major LoRo, Romyrna lot of romance subplot also
1. Default Chapter

After Alkali Lake Jeans reappears and is angry to see everything has changed, the professor has a new favourite, Cyclops is a new man and Logan is with Storm. With the power of the phoenix burned inside of her, it looks like fire will be pitted against water!

This is my first fic, so please go easy on me... or yeah and I don't own any of the character in the fic, marvel does.

Pairing: Ro/lo/J, J/S, Romy

* * *

I'm not going to lie, but it was hard letting go, hard to forget and hard to forgive myself. I awoke many nights from nightmares more torturous than my forgotten past, nightmares of her death. A death that I thought that I could have prevented, but I know better, afterthree years of torture I have finally let go of my doubts and regrets.I will always miss her and love her, always think maybe I could have done something to stop her. But I cannot allow myself to live in this self pity anymore, I have to move on, I have to live, 'course God know I will be in it for a long time. 

"Good morning Logon" said the white haired goddess who was currently mixing a bowl, of what could only be the batter for pancakes. She looked elegant in her pale yellow summer dress and her bright blue eyes mirrored the bright sun outside. Her feet were bare; they were always bare as she said she felt closer to the earth when her feet were upon the mother of us all.

"Ororo" he said with a nod as he took a seat on one of the bar stools around the table. Logon was also dressed for the summer month he wore a short sleeved white t-shirt that exposed his hairy yet manly arms, and also his well defined muscular structure. His jeans were a light grey which was peculiar for him; from Jean's death onwards he had been wearing black only. His eyes were a dark brown that were piercing, mysterious yet seductive all at the same time.

"So" said Ororo as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"What" he said defensively as he leaned forward onto the counter staring intensely at her.

"Nothing" was her reply as she moved quickly and nervously over to the frying pan, her hips swaying seductively as she moved "it is just that you are not normally up this early" she exclaimed

"Well I think today, is a day for new beginings" he said as he raised his eyebrows in asuggestive way

"Logon…" started Ororo as she watched him get of his seat approaching her like a male predator would its prey

"Ain't gonna hurt you Ro" he said calling her bythe nickname that he had thought up when he first arrived. His eyes turned to a smoky grey as he peered at he, his heart pounded in his chest as he realised just how close he was to her, in fact he was so close that all he had to do was reach out a hand…

"Hey Stormy" came a voice from the doorway

"Great" muttered Logan as he walked back to his seat his mood shifting suddenly "It's Casanova" he continued as he watched the 20 year old mutant approach Ororo

"You making pancakes" he asked as he leant closely over her shoulder to look at the pan, his well-defined chest rubbing against the thin layer of material that separated her body from his.

"Remy" she said warningly as she hit him away. Logon admired Ororo for she to had changed her mood just as quickly as he, he guess that it was to do with her power and how she had to control her emotions at all time. Yet, with the admiration came a bit of saddens, she didn't even seem the slightest bit dazed about what had nearly gone on between them. Maybe she didn't feel the rising of passion, lust and animalist fury in the air.

Logon broke away from his thoughts and watched the interaction between the two; they were so comfortable with each other and for some reason it got on his nerves. The mutant Remy Lebeau aka Gambit had arrived at the mansion a few weeks after Jean's death. He had been called to comfort Storm who had taken the news of her best friend's death very hard, it had rained and thunder all day and night until he came. For some reason he was exactly what she needed, whenever he saw them together they would both be smiling and laughing at what he guessed, was old times. He was also much to Logan annoyance very attractive he had long brown hair that was tied back in a neat ponytail but let two strand fall down to frame his face. He was tall, much taller than Logan himself and had a charismatic personality; however his most admirable trait was his red on black eyes. Now Logon thought most people would be afraid of it, but noooo they found it seductive and beautiful. Even Ororo liked his eyes.

"Remy" said Storm again breaking Logon away from his thoughts.

"What stormy" he said as he took a bite out of the apple they had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"You're going to spoil your appetite" she said as a frown graced her full lips.

"One little apple won't hurt" he said with a smile "I promise I'll even have some room for dessert" he said as he winked at her. On the other hand one of his worst traits was that he was a flirt, anything with legs he could charm, he even beat Logon when it came to enticing women. Although Logon though it has something to do with his mutation, even though he always denied it.

"Erg" grunted Logon as he turned away from the display.

"What's the matter Logon, jealous" said Remy as he turned to stared at the glaring man. Logon was even aware that the kid knew he was even in here, it just proved that this kid needed to be watched at all times.

"Remy" said Storm as she put her hand on his chest to stop him from doing anything stupid "Just eat your apple"

"But I thought you said it would ruin my appetite" he replied as he turned to give her one of his knee melting smile

"Yeah well with your mutation, I'm sure you'll burn it of quickly" she replied as she turned back to her pan

"There is, of course another way I could burn it of"

"I'm gonna be sick" said Logon as he got up and walked out the kitchen, he could hear Ororo telling of Remy in the back ground and him laughing at her.

"Hey Logon" called out a voice

"Marie" he said as he turned to look at the girl he had once seen as a little girl. She had now blossomed into a woman of eighteen years. Her middle length brown hair was now longer and the white strip was still there, she claimed that is was her trade mark. She was a lot taller and more curvaceous, as to his chagrin, so many of the boys had noticed. Her accent was more pronounced and she was also more open with herself, something that she had picked up from the Cajun.

"Hi" she repeated as she ran over to him and gave him a hug, he could feel his dog tags underneath her shirt.

"Easy there" he said as she hugged him a little too tight.

"Sorry, I'm still getting use to being this strong" she said as she took a step back and looked at the floor.

"It will come" was all he said. He remembered when Rogue had to absorb the girl Carol Danvers who with super strength, flight and almost impregnable skin even for his claws, had taken down half of the team.Carol was in every sense of the word crazy… he guessed she had to be to be working for Magneto. Anyway Carol was about to take out Bobby when Rogue grabbed a hold of her bare arm, the girl - Carol had flown up into the air and Rogue couldn't let go because is he did she would surly drop, so Rogue had held on to her a bit longer than normal. She held on for so long in fact, that afterward she started to at like Carol, even joined Magneto, but after much persuasion and a few mind tricks Rogue was back but with all Carol powers. Occasionally a hint of the crazy Carol came out in Rogue's personality.

"Hey Logon, ya blacked out on ma" she said with a laugh

"Hum" was all he said

"Have you seen…" stared Rogue as she began to play with the white strip on her hair

"His in the kitchen" he said with a sigh, another woman had fallen for the charm of the smooth talking Cajun

"Who is" she asked suddenly

"The person, you just asked for" he said with a slight roll of his eyes

"Him, ah wasn't looking for him, ah I was looking for um… Kitty" she said as she turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"Scott, Logon" was her only words as she passed out on the shore.

So what do ya think, come on y'all why don't you review and tell me.


	2. The calm before the storm

I know i know, i haven't updated for a long time, but hey at least i have finally updated and its semi-long.

**standard disclamer: i do not our anthing!**

I was just reading over my last chappie, sorry about all the mistakes, I'll proof read this one…I promise! Oh and I'll see if I can use a keyboards which has a working spacebar.

Thank you all for the reviews ShalBrenfan, bored247, cheeky and Prexistence my first reviewer, you all rock!

Just a little note, the characters are some what based on the Evo X-men.

* * *

"What's up sugah" said Rogue as she entered the kitchen, strolling over to one of the stools around the table she sat down, and then rested her elbows on the table.

"Cherie" said Remy as he stopped flirting with the now annoyed Ororo and headed over to Rogue.

"Thank goodness you are here" said Ororo as she turned to face Rouge

"Why, the swamprat annoying you"

"You know how he is child" said Ororo as she finished the last pancake and put it gently on the large stack

"Hey fillies, I am in da room" said Remy

"Yeah" said Rogue as she turned to face him "So what, itaint like ya important"

"Ya wound Remy cherie" he said as he raised his hand up to his heart, almost as if her words had physically hurt him

"You want ah really injury" she asked with a smile

"It depends" he said with a smirk "how you give it to me"

"Ah shut it" said Rouge as her cheeks coloured slightly

"Like, hey guys" said a pretty brown haired girl as she ran over to Rogue and grabbed a seat next to her, her mid length brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore pink trousers, a pink sweater and pink accessories however this was not the brightest thing about her, for her face was adored with a huge smile.

"Kitty" said Rogue with a small smile

"Bella" said Remy with a wink as Kitty burst into feminine giggles

"You are like so cute, don't you think so Rogue"

"Not really" she replied in a bored tone

"Chere, dat wound is getting deeper" said Remy as he looked up to notice Bobby walking into the room. "oh lookie it's popsicle"

"Hello Rem-e-na" said Bobby as he hopped onto the seat next to kitty

"Homme it's Remy"

"Doesn't matter, they both practically the same"

"There not, maybe Remy should teach you how to spell, non" he said as he took another bite of his apple "or maybe all that water has leaked into your brain-"

"Say another word-"started Bobby as he started to get up from his seat

"An, you'll d' what, freeze moi. I'll have blown ya up before ya even blink" he put a hand into his jacket pocket

"Alright boys, don't let me havfta knock ya two out" said Rogue as she stood in between them

"Don't worry chere, Remy is leaving" Remy responded as he put his hand back into his pocket and strolled out of the room

* * *

"Hey Ororo" called out Logon as he approached her

"What is the matter?" she asked as she stood in front of the door

"Nothing…where are you going" he said as he ran a hand over his hair

"I thought I'd walk the grounds, since it's truly a beautiful day"

"You mind if I join you" he asked

Raising an eyebrow in a questioning tone she said "I really do not know what you are up to Logon, but fine you can walk with me"

"Alright darling" he replied with a mysterious smirk as he quickly opened the door for her.

"So" he asked casually "How have you been?"

"Why?"

Shaking his head he turned to stare at her "Relax Ro, why are you always suspicious"

Putting a hand toward her chest she said "I am not suspicious, I just know you're up to something"

"Ah come on darling I'm just being friendly"

"Hump" was her reply as she began walking faster

"Wait up" called out Logan as he ran to catch up with her

Suddenly Ororo turned to look at Logon and with a grin on her face she asked "So you want to be my friend do you"

He took a step back cautiously "Yep"

Ororo ginned back even wider "Ok how about a game of tag" she shouted as she hurled a gently lighting bolt at Logon and then flew of

"That's cheating darling" he yelled as he chased after her

After a few moment of senseless searching he decided to try sniff out Ororo, he knew she wouldn't still be in the air, she was always about fair game and let's face it there was no chance in hell of catching a flying lady. Slowly he crept around the maze that was the backyard of the institute he knew he needed to be very stealth, peering around the corner he spotted Ro, lightly hovering above the ground. As quietly as a man of his weight could move he pounced on her bring her to the floor with a loud crash.

Instead of seeing an angry Ro he was quiet shocked to find that she was laughing "You mind getting of me" she asked

"Sorry" he said as she climbed of her, offering a hand up he asked "Didn't hurt ya did I"

"Of course not, do not think me a weakling" she replied as she dusted herself of

"Don't worry I won't do that again"

Raising her eyebrow she asked "What? Tackle me or think me a weakling"

"Both"

"It's alright to tackle me as long as it's to save my life, or we're having fun"

"So you were having fun" he asked

She smiled "Yeah, it is rare for me to have fun with some else, and even more strange that it with you"

He leaned against the wall "Why's that?"

"We are two very different people, you see me as some cold untouchable goddess and I saw you as more of an animal than a man"

"Saw"

"I judged you too quickly and I will apologise for that, we are actually quite similar"

"Really how so"

"We have one distinctive thing in common, our love for nature"

"Ain't that the truth darling…and I-" he hesitated

"No need to apology to me Logon, we all make mistakes"

"What makes you think I was going to apologise"

Ororo hesitated and then smiled "Call it a woman's intuition"

Logan started to respond when Rogue came flying round the corner "Oh mah gosh, this is where ya guys are hiding. The professor wants to see ya urgently"

"What for" grunted Logan

"Ah don't know, now hurry up" she called as she flew away

"Well let's go Logan" called Ororo as she summoned a gust of window levitating both her and Logan

"What the hell are you doing, darling?"

"Your not afraid of heights are you" without waiting for a response she flew them both to the professor's office

"So what's the emergency" asked Logan as he walked into the room, followed by a laughing Ororo

"What happened, to you" asked Scott as he raised a questioning eyebrow, a smirk touched his lips

"Nothing" he grunted as he glared at Ororo

"So what's the situation?"

"I picked up a mutant signature" the professor said slowly

"But" said Ororo picking up on the fact that he wasn't telling them something

"its…its Jean's"

So Jean's back, that's a good thing right? Well if you want to find out you'll have to continue reading. Untill then

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
